<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate’s Other Half by MayeveStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647936">Fate’s Other Half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayeveStorm/pseuds/MayeveStorm'>MayeveStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I adore Phil but he’s a shit father on the SMP and I stand by that, I cried while writing this, I love Phil so he’s gonna be a better dad if it kills me, I love hurt/comfort more than I love hotpockets, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson’s A+ Parenting, Platonic Soulmates, Sickfic, Soulsickness, Suicidal Thoughts, THAT BEING SAID, Title Subject to Change, Tommy and Tubbo are platonic soulmates, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, actually beta read, i should be sleeping but instead im writing fanfics about block men, someone get those boys some therapy, they go through it, theyre best friends your honor, we’ll get there, you can literally die of a broken heart, you get withdrawals from being away from your soulmate after you meet them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayeveStorm/pseuds/MayeveStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about soulmates. That tug of an unknown force in your chest, leading you to them. The feeling of being whole when they’re around. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo learn the hard way that soulmates are made to be together, for better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m back with another fic, and this one I actually have chapters planned for!</p><p>This first chapter is mostly introducing the concepts and basic relationships, so I promise we’ll be getting into the good stuff soon. </p><p>Full Disclosure: I based the comments off of “Soulsick”, a LAMP Sanders Sides fic by centreoftheselights, also on AO3! It’s one of my favorite oneshots, so I definitely suggest giving it a read if it’s up your ally. </p><p> </p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: none for this one, it’s fairly lighthearted, all things considered &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy grew up hearing stories about soulmates. A special someone who was meant to be by your side. Another half of your soul, someone who makes you whole. Your fated best friend, your inseparable lover, or your family in all but blood- soulmates were bound into the very fabric of your being. </p><p>Whatever belief you believed, be it gods, fate,magic, or just good ole science, everyone knew about soulmates. Some were lucky enough to meet theirs. </p><p>Tommy remembers sitting with Phil late at night, watching the stars and listening to him tell stories about soulmates. He told stories about lovers, friends, and families finding each other. He told stories about fated partners growing old and dying together, or about the power that could be found with your match at your side. </p><p>Tommy’s favorite story was a pair of heroes, tied by fate and victorious against a might beast. Alone, they weren’t anything more than anyone else, but together they were an unstoppable force. </p><p>Wilbur liked to tell the story of two fate-bound lovers. They came from warring families, they should have never met. But, as fate would have it, they did. The connection was cruel, for they couldn’t be together so long as the two families fought. They met in secret. They fell in love. They planned to marry, run away if they had to. Technoblade always had to finish the story for Wilbur, who would dissolve into tears when he told it.</p><p> The two lovers planned to fake their deaths. Using fake poison they would fall asleep, one after the other. The “poison”, however, proved fatal despite their precautions. The boy, unable to fathom living without his other half, took his own life. </p><p>Tommy didn’t like that story.</p><p>No matter how grim the ending, however, the story held some truth. Everyone knew that if you were lucky enough to meet your soulmate, you’d never want to live without them. After all, who would want to live without the only person in the world who would understand you best?</p><p>All that was true, but it went deeper than that. </p><p>It was practically taboo to talk about “soul-sickness”, as many called it. You see, everyone knew that soulmates were dependent on each other. Those who had their soulmate felt full and strengthened, and those who don’t could feel a part of themselves missing. Some intrinsic part of each person knew you needed them, that’s why it was so hard to walk away. </p><p>Over the years, people studied and learned about soulmate connections. One thing stood out; Soulmates came to rely on one another not just emotionally but physically and mentally as well. The stronger the bond, the stronger the effects of the “withdrawal” when the connection was severed. </p><p>And the physical pain and mental turmoil that one would be in if they were away from their other half for too long, or- creator forbid- loose them, was terrible.</p><p>Philza’s eyes would go glassy as he’d look off, whenever Tommy asked about it. A tender hand over his heart, “I can only hope you boys never know what it feels like.”</p>
<hr/><p>A few things were common knowledge to everyone in the Dream SMP.</p><p>Before The Greater Dream SMP, before the Badlands and L’manberg, it was just some friends, two boys, and a couple of disks.</p><p>Everyone knew the trio of friends, aptly dubbed the “Dream Team” were soulmates. They seemed to have entire conversations in only a few moments of eye contact and worked together too well to not be soulmates. That didn’t change the fact that no one knew what kind of relationship fate had designed for them, and they seemed content to leave the entirety Dream SMP in the dark. </p><p>And then there was the duo of mischief makers, Tommy and Tubbo. A pair of prank-playing teenagers turned child soilders that never left each other’s side. The sound of loud laughter and muffled snickers followed the two around as they did their usual rounds each day. One boy was rarely seen without the other, and the chaos they left in their wake was truely a force of nature, for better or worse. Through discs, revolution, and the long nights of nightmares, the two boys were the best of friends.</p><p>It came as a surprise to no one who met them that they were soulmates.</p>
<hr/><p>Tommy never understood what Philza meant every time he asked about soulsickness. “It’s like a whole is carved out of your very being,” he’d say.</p><p>Tommy got it now, sitting in a ravine too cold and damp to be anything homey. He understood as he felt the aching feeling in his bones, a desperate need to find Tubbo and never let go again. He felt it as the aching turned to pinpricks over his skin while he negotiated with Technoblade, trying desperately to get the man on his and Wilbur’s side. They needed all the allies they could get.</p><p>He needs Tubbo.</p><p>Wilbur doesn’t seem to agree.</p><p>The relief he feels when Wilbur suggests a spy is astronomical.</p><p>“Tubbo. We need Tubbo. He’s in Schlatt’s cabinet, so it makes perfect sense, Will!”</p>
<hr/><p>Tubbo’s exhausted. Schlatt seems to have a never-ending list of things for him to do, things to keep him busy. He does them all to the best of his ability. Splitting headaches and pins-and-needles sensation be damned, Tubbo is going to make sure <strike>L’manberg</strike> Manberg doesn’t fall while Wilbur and Tommy are away.</p><p>He hasn’t heard from Tommy since Election Day. Since he and Wilbur were chased out of their own country by guards they didn’t invite. Since the day he was forcefully “convinced” to stay.</p><p>Tubbo shakes his head to clear his thoughts, blinking away the spots in his vision and the throbbing pain that it causes. He walks down the paths of Manberg, sun setting as he makes his way to Nikki’s bakery. He finished all his work for the day, so he decided visiting Nikki would be a suitable way to end the day.</p><p>Nikki has been nothing but kind and supportive, despite the fact that he’s working under the very man making her life miserable. She’s also the only one who knows the full extent of his soulsickness. Sure, it’s not the worst it could be, but each day away from Tommy makes it harder and harder to get up in the morning. Nikki helps where she can.</p><p>He steps into the warm bakery just as the sun dips below the horizon. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a little bit of the tension falling out of his posture. “Nikki!” He calls into the small bakery, taking off his suit jacket just as she rounds the corner. She looks tired, but her signature polite smile is still firmly in place as she ushers him in.</p><p>“Hello, Tubbo. I just finished a batch of cookies. Sit down, I’ll bring you some, if you’re up for it?” She pulls out a stool and places it at the bar of her small register counter, offering the seat to him. He takes it gratefully.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Nikki. Thank you.” He watches her walk into the next room before lowering his head into his arms on the counter, head throbbing painfully. He hears rather than sees her reenter the room and set the plate and a cup on the counter. When he finally looks up again a few torches in the room have graciously been put out, and the pressure behind his eyes seems to ease a bit.</p><p>“I got some milk for you as well.” Nikki gestures to the plate and glasses next to him before grabbing another stool to sit on the other side of the counter. </p><p>An hour or so passes in quiet conversation and gooey, warm cookies. He loves the time he gets to spend with Nikki, just taking their mind off everything and trying to remember what it was like before their little group was torn apart and scattered to the winds.</p><p>Nikki’s eyes eventually take on that sad look that they always do, just as Tubbo finally lets the last of his walls down. Tubbo knows he must look as shitty as he feels. His eyes have developed deep purple bruising underneath and he thinks he’s lost a little weight, so it’s unsurprising she’d notice.</p><p>She’s the only one who does, he thinks. </p><p>She takes one of his hands gently, looking at him with that kind, sad face of hers. “How are you holding up, Tubbo, really?”</p><p>Tubbo sighs, looking down at the empty plate between them. “Honestly Nikki? I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I just,” Tubbo blinks a few times to keep the moisture he feels pooling in his eyes from falling, “I miss him so much. It hurts to be away from him, Nikki. All I want is to go back out and search for him, but I wouldn’t even know where to start.” His free hand reaches up to scrub at his face. His headache is getting worse. “If Wilbur doesn’t want to be found, we won’t find him.” </p><p>The hand holding his squeezes gently, reassuringly. “I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’d help if I cou-”</p><p>A sharp ding from Tubbo’s pocket interrupts her. She raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him, and lets him take his hand back to fish out the small communicator he has stashed there. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tommyinnit: We need you.<br/>
Tommyinnit: -815 110 -535<br/>
Tommyinnit: Come tomorrow at sundown. I’ll wait for you.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:OOO</p><p>I didn’t intend to write the election and festival when I drafted this first chapter but then I got in the zone and figured it was the easiest way to introduce the concepts this fic will use.<br/>Do you want a full Nov 16th (festival) chapter? I’ll write one if so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Festival.</p><p>TW/CW: Canon-typical violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was alone under a tree, scowling and eyes inspecting the roots when he walked up the hill in the forest. His hair was messier than he usually let it, and he had dark rimmed eyes to rival Tubbo’s own. “You look like shit, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes snapped up from the ground, a familiar spark of fondness and mischief in his tired eyes. “Fuck you, too, bitch.” Before Tubbo could respond to that, he was being engulfed by Tommy’s boney arms. “I missed you. I missed you so much, Tubbo.”</p><p>Tubbo melted into the hug, feeling his near constant headache begin to fade, and all the tension in his body fading into a warm thrum under his skin. He lifted his arms up, desperately clutching the back of Tommy’s shirt and burying his nose into the other’s collar. “I missed you, too, Tommy. I’m sorry I didn’t-” he broke off when his breath hitched, and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears he felt building, “I didn’t look harder for you. I was so afraid Schlatt would find you first.”</p><p>The grip on his shoulders tightened; he could feel the faint shaking in the lanky limbs and hear the stuttered breath Tommy let out. “Don’t apologize, Tubbo. You wouldn’t have been able to find us. Wilbur made sure of it, and so did,” he pauses, “well, Tubbo?” Tommy pulls away from the hug, but not letting go entirely. </p><p>“I think it’s time you met the Blade.”</p>
<hr/><p>A month has passed since then. In that time, Tubbo has become Pogtopia’s greatest asset; a high ranking official under Schlatt, working as a spy and smuggling information to the underground rebels. He’s built tunnels, passed notes, and worked his way into Schlatt’s good graces.<br/>
He looks over the brightly-colored stalls and festival games he and Karl have spent the last three days organizing and arranging. There’s a glimmer of pride in his chest in being able to create something so cheerful.</p><p>Shame, seeing as Wilbur wants to see it all burn.</p><p>His head pounds and an emptiness in his chest aches at the thought of Wilbur, Technoblade and Tommy, still in the underground ravine, probably making preparations for tomorrow.</p><p>Seeing Tommy more as a spy has certainly helped both of them since they could rely on each other again, but they still went a week or sometimes more without seeing each other, for fear of being found out. Tubbo always has more energy after his visits reports to Tommy and the other members of Pogtopia, and the ache in his head and bones has always settled by the time he has to leave again. Tommy always seems a lot less tense at the end of their talks, as well.</p><p>He’ll get to see Tommy again tomorrow, if he can sneak off the festival grounds. Seeing Tommy would really help settle his nerves for the big speech he has prepared to give, at least that’s what he tells himself. In reality, Tubbo is just excited to have Tommy there to support him.</p><p>Tubbo just prays it all goes according to plan.</p>
<hr/><p>Tommy feels the anxiety building in his stomach as he grabs his gear for today. Feels the bone-deep exhaustion weighing down his limbs as he dons his armor. He feels the pinprick sensation under his skin as Wilbur spouts grandiose dreams of fire and TnT lacing the country they built.</p><p>God, he wants Tubbo here.</p><p>They walk together in silence towards Manberg. Technoblade is already there, seeing as he was actually invited to the goddamn event in the first place. Tommy tries not to feel bitter that Techno gets to spend time playing festival games and talking to his friends, while Tommy has to sneak onto the third story and roof of a nearby building and watch from a distance. The fighting arena has captured everyone’s attention, so it's easy for the pair to sneak in and up to their hiding spot.</p><p>Tommy takes up a seat by a window, near the stairway to the roof, facing the stage. He pulls a small, dented communicator from his bag.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tommyinnit: We’re here big man</p>
</blockquote>In the distance, Tommy sees Tubbo pull his own communicator out of his suit pocket before tucking it safely away again. He walks up to Schlatt and Quackity, who are currently shouting as a match between The Furry and The Blade happens in the ring. He seems to say something to Schlatt, because soon he’s throwing an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and gesturing to the podium on the other end of the festival.<p>Tommy has to fight back a shudder at the “friendliness” the man uses.</p>
<hr/><p>“Schlatt, I think everyone is here now, if you’d like to start the festival proper.” Tubbo smiles up at the taller man. </p><p>A grin spreads on the ram-hybrid’s face, and he throws an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders. Tubbo ignores the dull burn the unwanted contact brings. “That’s a wonderful idea Tubbo,” then he turns to everyone and shouts, “How about we get this festival started properly, huh?” He gestures grandly to the podium past all the festival stands. “Lead the way, Tubbo.”</p><p>With a smile and a nod, Tubbo leads the rowdy group of festival-goers down the aisles of seats and then heads up onto the stand. His head is clearer than it has been all week, and he has more energy just knowing Tommy is nearby. He doesn’t have to fake the smile on his lips as he takes his place at the podium stands, Schlatt walking up to the microphone. </p><p>Tubbo doesn’t quite listen to what Schlatt is saying. He fixes the mic for him when it starts to bug out. He laughs when Schlatt makes a joke. He waves when his name is called. It’s all preformative at this point. It’s second nature. </p><p>Instead, Tubbo looks around the festival. Technoblade is sitting in the front row, decked out in all his gear just like he knows Tommy and Wilbur are in the building to his right. Nikki is frowning, but glances and sees Tubbo, giving him a small smile. </p><p>He takes a breath as Schlatt finishes his opening remarks, and fishes out a paper he had slipped into his jacket earlier that day.</p><p>“Tubbo, if you would.” Schlatt steps away from the mic, and pats his shoulder firmly as they pass. Tubbo nods, his usual cheerful smile falls into place easily. He walks to the stand where the microphone is situated, and unfolds the paper in his hand. With a breath, he smiles at the crowd and begins the speech he’s planned to give. </p><p>It goes well, better than he could have hoped, considering he knew just how much TNT he was standing directly above at that moment. “And I’d like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event!”</p><p>He remembers Wilbur’s mad speech in Pogtopia, telling him his plan. His speech was integral to the destruction of Manberg. All he had to do was say the line. </p><p>“Very well done, Tubbo.” Schlatt comes up behind him, a hand clasped tightly on his shoulder. Tubbo tries his best not to flinch under Schlatt’s cold gaze. “But I was just thinking, Tubbo,” there’s something predatory in his eyes and his laugh that makes Tubbo want to shrink back, “was there anything else in the speech?”</p><p>“Uh,” Tubbo flounders, sparing a quick and, frankly, dangerous glance at the building to his right. He can spot the barely there outline of Wilbur and Tommy on the roof. </p><p>“Uh, no.” He turns to the microphone, his friendly facade starting to slip. “No, let the festival begin!” The shadow of Wilbur immediately disappears. </p><p>“You’re done with the speech?” The grip on his shoulder tightens, Schlatt tutting from his place at Tubbo’s back. Dread, cold and heavy makes a home in his stomach, and he’s pushed roughly back into the chair just behind the microphone. </p><p>“Here Quackity, take some of this.” He watches as Schatt hand the man concrete, and they quickly box him in. Tubbo is suddenly very aware that he left all his tools and items down by the boxing ring.</p><p>“Schlatt?” He doesn’t bother to hide the fear and confusion in his voice. The crowd below is murmuring amongst themselves and Nikki is already standing, her eyes wide in horror. </p><p>“Schlatt, I don’t- I don’t understand.” His hands press against the walls, fingers splayed out as he experimentally pushes at them. The cold, solid thickness does budge at all. “I’m stuck, I can’t get out, Schlatt.”</p><p>“Tubbo, I’ll cut to the fucking chase alright?” Schlatt’s gaze is cold and menacing from here he looms just outside the concrete prison. “This is embarrassing in front of everyone, but Tubbo… Tubbo.”</p><p>“Yeah?” It’s all Tubbo can muster to not crumble under the pressure of that gaze. </p><p>“Tubbo, I know what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>“What? What have I been up to?” He hates the way his voice quivers, just a bit. </p><p>“‘What have I been up to,’ he asks!” He laughs darkly to the audience, ever the showman. “Conspiring,” it’s punctuated by a sharp hit to his prison’s walls, making Tubbo flinch back, “with the- with the idiots, with the tyrants that we kicked out of this great country!” </p><p>He sneers at Tubbo through the impromptu bars of his prison. “Tubbo, I don’t know if you knew this but, uh, treason? Isn’t exactly-“</p><p>“I- I don’t think it’s-“ he searches those dark eyes before desperately looking out into the crowd.</p><p>“It’s not exactly a respectable thing around here.” He leans in closer, and Tubbo presses firmly against the back of the seat. “It all adds up, buddy.” He glances back to the audience again, “The fucking tunnels, your absence from great events! Hell, you haven’t even been paying attention to this one, Tubbo!”</p><p>Tubbo hates the way he’s shaking, despite the determined and innocent set of his face. </p><p>“Don’t try and fucking tell me you’ve done nothing wrong, Tubbo.” Tubbo flinches when that predatory gaze returns to him. “Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?”</p><p>He does. But still, “no?”</p><p>Schlatt has the audacity to smile at him. All sharp teeth and hungry, wild eyes. “Nothing good.”</p><p>He turns dramatically to the audience and raises a hand, “Technoblade. Care to come up here?” It’s spoken like a demand. “Come up to the podium.”</p><p>Tubbo can just barely see the way the man freezes, the grip on his sword handle tightening before he relaxes back into his nonchalant facade, still clearly uncomfortable with all the attention. </p><p>Tubbo has to fight down the wave of fear that threatens to sweep him away. Technoblade is on their side, after all. He can sense Tommy at the edges of his consciousness, their fear and hope mixing together across their link. </p><p>Technoblade makes his way up to the stage. Schlatt and Quackity gesture for him to stand front and center. “You can stand here. Look him in the eyes, Technoblade.”</p><p>Tubbo reluctantly looks up, and golden amber meets swirling pink just barely tinted red. Tubbo’s heard stories about the voices that flood about Technoblade’s mind, and he distantly wonders what they’re saying now. Technoblade is the one to eventually break the stare. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” He speaks directly to Schlatt, but Schlatt seem entirely unconcerned with the tone. </p><p>“Technoblade,” he shakes his head, smiling as if he told a joke, “if you would be so kind?” </p><p>“What do you mean? Want me to get him breakfast or something?” Technoblade’s hand stays on the hilt of the enchanted sword at this side, though gripping tighter now. Tubbo can feel his communicator pinging in his pocket, and he fishes it out as Technoblade effectively captures everyone’s attention, hiding it between the gap of the chair and the walls.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>WilburSoot: techno is on our side<br/>
WilburSoot: he wont hurt you<br/>
WilburSoot: stay strong</p>
</blockquote><p>“I could get him a snack? If we let him out we can just leave and-“</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Technoblade!” The sudden sharpness definitely sends a shock through Tubbo’s body. He can barely sense Tommy’s mounting fear over his own now. </p><p>Schlatt strides across the stage in two menacing steps, getting right into Technoblade’s unimpressed face. “I want you,” a deep grumble of a voice that sends even more panic to his already racing heart, “to <i>kill</i> the traitor.”</p><p>Everything seems to stop for a single, terrifying second. Tubbo could swear up and down his heart stopped in that moment. Schlatt, in all his terrifying, drunken glory. Technoblade, The Blood God, armed to the teeth and standing not even 8 feet away. A crowd of onlookers, all frozen in varying states of shock, emotion or mild interest.</p><p>Blue eyes meet brown, fear and determination whirling madly across a shared tether.</p><p>Time seems to remember itself as Tubbo finds Tommy atop the building. His heart is still pounding erratically in his chest. He’s not out of the woods yet. <i>Tommy and Wilbur said he’s on our side. Technoblade won’t kill me.</i></p><p>Tubbo tears his gaze away from Tommy, instead looking to Technoblade. </p><p>Technoblade, who he’s spent the last few months plotting with during late nights in a cold ravine. Technoblade, who pretended to be disinterested while showing him around Pogtopia’s meager potato farm.</p><p>Technoblade, who is looking at him with something like guilt.</p><p>
  <i>Surely not.</i>
</p><p>Schlatt is yelling into the audience, over the shouting onlookers below, but all Tubbo can do is watch Techno as he glances inconspicuously around. As his grip on the hilt of the sword tightens and releases.</p><p>Tightens.</p><p>Releases.</p><p>Tightens.</p><p>Then, Tubbo is looking into the dark, almost red, eyes of the President.<br/>
“I’d rather rule alone than rule with you.”</p><p>And somehow, it sounds like a threat.</p><p>Technoblade is reaching for the crossbow on his back, and Tubbo is very aware that’s <i>exactly</i> what it is.</p><p>The shouts of the audience, Quackity’s nervous pleading beside the concrete walls surround him- it all goes silent.</p><p>Technoblade has a rocket loaded into the crossbow. The crossbow that’s pointed directly at him.</p><p>Tightens.</p><p>Releases.</p><p>A pained and panicked breath in.</p><p>Tommy is leaned so far over the edge of the building, looking on in horror. </p><p>Tightens.</p><p>Brown meets Blue.</p><p>A shaky gasp out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Technoblade’s aim is perfect from hundreds of feet away. He can’t miss here.</p><p>“I’ll try to make it as painless,” the click of the safety echo’s in Tubbo’s ears, “and colorful as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>The crossbow fires with a bang of color and flame.</p><p> </p><p>Red.</p><p>Blue.</p><p>Blinding White.</p><p>Red.</p><p>
  <i>It burns.</i>
</p><p>Blue.</p><p>
  <i>It hurts so much.</i>
</p><p>White.</p><p>Red burns.</p><p>
  <i>I hear… screaming.</i>
</p><p>Another bang.</p><p>Blue cold stone.</p><p>White hot pain.</p><p>
  <i>Is it me?</i>
</p><p>Red.</p><p>And white.</p><p>
  <i>Ah.</i>
</p><p>Red and White.</p><p>Red and white. Blue eyes. Yellow hair. Gentle hands.</p><p>
  <i>Tommy.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>And the world goes blessedly dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already have the next chapter started. This used to be one chapter but this chapter is already a monster on its own, so it's split in two :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, lemme know with a comment and a kudos! I love feedback more than anything so comments, no matter the length or content really means a lot!</p><p>See you in the next chapter! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>